The Other Daughter
by LadyVikin
Summary: What if Loghain had another daughter? One that no one knew about? This story is about Nicole Mac Tir and her journeys throughout Thedas. Contains violence, an awkward Grey Warden, and a charming King. (Will have lemons later on, but for now it will be rated teen.)


What if Loghain had another daughter? This story contains violence, an awkward Grey Warden and a charming King.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Age

"Father, why can't I go with you to Ostagar?" I pouted.

Loghain sighed for the umpfth time today. "Nicole, I thought we went over this already. You _know_ why you can't go with me. You are to stay here."

Nicole frowned. "But father-"

Loghain glared her down. "Nicole, I said _no._"

I cringed at the harshness of his words. I bowed my head in defeat. "I-I understand father. I shall retire to my room then. Have a safe trip." I turned around heading out of the door only to be stopped by a hand gripping my arm. I glanced over my shoulder and saw father with a frown upon his face.

"Nicole, please understand that I'm trying to protect you. But you know what I can't let you go with me."

I turned my body to face his. I smiled sadly up at him. "I know, father. It's because I'm _her_ daughter, right?"

Loghain wrapped his arms around my small frame. "I'm sorry that I must keep you hidden. But if they were to find out, Maker knows what would happen to you." He pulled away smiled warmly at me. "Now, I must go now. Please do behave."

I nodded. "Goodbye father." He lowered his head placed a kiss on my forehead.

After he left with his soldiers, I retired to my room.

As I sat at my desk, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." I said.

The door opened to reveal my maid Clarissa. I smiled at the sight of her. She was like a mother to me, since my real mother was no longer around.

"Good day, Clarissa." I said, gleefully. Clarissa smiled, walking over to the desk.

"As to you, mi'lady."

I frowned at the formal name. "Clarissa, no need to address me as that. You are to address me as 'Nicole'."

Clarissa chuckled softly. "Ah, my mistake."

I smiled, returning my gaze back to my desk. There was a parchment on it, which would must likely been from father.

"It seems my father is going to keep me prisoner here until he comes back." I said, slightly frowning.

"He only wishes to keep you safe."

"Keep me safe?" I stood up from my chair. I walked over to the window across the room. My eyes gazed out the window. "I've never been oustide of this place. What harm would it be to go out there and get fresh air."

Clarissa walked over to me, place her hand on my shoulder. She frowned. "Nicole, you know why-".

I spun around to face her with angry tears threatening to fall. "I _know_ why. It's because I'm a bastard! I am late Queen Rowan's bastard child!"

Clarissa flinched at my outrage. "Nicole, please-".

"_No_. I don't want to hear anything. I'm tired of being trapped here like a prisoner." I turned back around to look out the window. "Please go. I wish to retire early."

Clarissa frowned, but did not argue. "As you wish." with that, she walked out of the room.

Tears streamed down my face. I need to leave this place. I hate being here. Father must understand.

I wiped my eyes with the sleeve of my dress, I turned around and walked over to my desk, sitting down in the chair. I grabbed a piece of blank parchment and began writing.

_Dear Father,_

_As you see, I'm not here any longer. You must understand how I feel, being left here in this castle like prisoner. I can't take it anymore. I must get out and explore this world with my own eyes. I will keep my identity to myself. Don't worry about them finding out. I love you, father. Thank you for caring for me as long as you have. Farewell._

_Love,_

_Nicole_

I sniffled, placing the pen down. I stood up, picking up the letter. I left my room and headed to father's private quarters. I walked in and placed the letter on his desk. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a chest that was across the room. I walked over to the chest and opened it. My eyes widen at the sight.

Two daggers, armor laid in it.

I bit my lip and grabbed the items.

I went back to my room, making sure not to be seen by anyone.

I placed the items on my bed and smiled.

I looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. Just about time.

I removed my dress and put on the armor. I placed the two daggers on my back. I was ready to leave. I grabbed my pouch of money from my desk, placing it in my little pouch that laid on my left hip.

I walked over to my door, opening it slowly, hoping to not make any noises. Two guards were stationed just down the hall where I was to go to escape. I cursed.

I shut my door back and looked around the room. My gray eyes landed on the window. Hmm I wonder. I walked over to the window, I glanced outside to see that the window wasn't that high up from the ground. I opened the latch and pushed the window open.

Looking out the window, I could see that there wasn't any guards guarding the area. I smirked, Pulling my left leg over the ledge then my right. I jumped down making a grunting noise due to the contact to the ground.

I grinned when I stood up straight. I was finally free.

Glancing around, making sure there wasn't any guards in sight, I took off towards the entrance of the castle. As I was closing in on the entrance of the gate, I noticed two guards at the gate. Shit. I looked around seeing that my only choice was to knock the guards out.

I slowly made my way towards to guards, reaching into my bag, I grabbed two flasks that contained a sleeping gas. When i came into their line of view, one of them noticed me, pointing at me to the other guard.

"Hey! Lady Mac Tir, you need to go back inside. We had strict orders from your father that you weren't aloud to leave." Guard One said.

I smirked at them both. "Sorry lads, but I have to leave." and with that, I threw the flasks at them, smoke surrounded them as the gas entered their system. They both fell to the ground.

I stepped over their sleeping forms, making my way to the gate. I smiled as i opened the gate latch, opening the gate. I looked back at the castle that was once my prison.

My eyes sadden as I took in the sight. _I'm sorry Clarissa and father. Farewell._

_How was it? Hope it was good._

_So this is my new story, I really love the Dragon Age series. One of the best games ever created and also the books._

_Don't forget to R&amp;R would really appreciate it!_

_-LadyV_


End file.
